Xiaolin Showdown: The Musical?
by Heartless Dragon
Summary: When Wuya alters the balance of reality in order to conquer the world she ends up with more than she bargained for...
1. One Jump From Aladin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown! The only things that belong to me are my made up Shen Gong Wu. I don not own any of the tunes that the songs are acompineed by.

**Note: **This is sort of based on the Buffy story "once more with feeling". Which I don't own!

_Italics Sung words._

**Xiaolin Showdown: The Musical?**

(A dark cave enter Wuya in human form.)

Wuya: My new plan to rule the world is brilliant!

(Her hands glow as she casts a spell. Green lightning shoots through the ceiling.)

Wuya: World leaders will be trembling at my feet.

(Cut to the Xiaolin Temple, the four monks are meditating. Enter Dojo.)

Dojo: A new Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself! It's the Wrym's Breath. It's a pair of gauntlets that can melt anything!

Omi: We must leave at once! Everyone onto Dojo!

(The quartet leap onto Dojo, who changes to his large size. He flies out of the temple and into the sky. Cut to France. Dojo lands and the four monks get off. Jack spicer is already digging.)

Jack: Get lost losers, this Shen Gong Wu is mine!

Clay: No, we'll be taking this Shen Gong Wu.

Jack: No you won't. Jackbots Attack!

(The Jackbots pull out chainsaws and advance on the monks. Suddenly Music starts playing)

Raimundo: What's going on!

Clay: My guess, a disturbance in reality!

Kimiko: (Singing)_Gotta keep, one jump ahead of the Jackbots,_

_ One dash ahead of the saws,_

_ This attack, has gotta be against the laws._

Jack: I hope not!

Kimiko: _One jump ahead of those robots,_

_ That's all and that's no joke,_

_ It's lucky, I'm fit and I don't smoke!_

Raimundo: _Kimiko!_

Omi: _Stop that!_

Jack: _I'm scared!_

Clay: (Kicking Jack) _Take that!_

Kimiko: _I can't control my voice guys!_

Omi, Raimundo and Clay: _Got to get the Shen Gong Wu, guys!_

Jack: _I'm gonna get beat up, I wish that I was, at home with the Flu!_

Jackbots:_Oh It's sad, Jack is at the bottom,_

_ Surely being so stupid is a crime,_

Omi: _I'd blame parents except I've never seen them!_

Jack: _Gotta rule the world,_

_Gotta get the Wu,_

_Except I Get beat up all the time!_

Kimiko: _One Jump ahead of Jackbots,_

_ One Leap ahead of my doom!_

Jack: _Next time I'll lock myself in my room!_

Kimiko: _One jump ahead of the robots,_

_ One dash ahead of the pack._

Jack: _I really really like wearing black!_

Raimundo: _Idiot!_

Omi: _Moron!_

Jack: _I really,_

_ Want mom!_

_Let's not be to hasty!_

Kimiko: _Still I think he's rather tasty!_

(The other three monks glare at her!)

Jack: _Gotta rule the world,_

_ Gotta be bad for that,_

_ Otherwise we'd get along!_

(Jack dives down and Grabs the Shen Gong Wu, the monks chase him.)

Jack: _One jump, ahead of that rabble,_

_ One hop, ahead of that group!_

_ One trick, ahead of disaster,_

_ I'm quick!_

Omi: _But I'm much faster!_

(Jack reaches a cliff face.)

Jack: _Here goes, better throw my hand in, _

_ Wish me happy landing,_

_ All I gotta do is JUMP!_

(He leaps off the cliff and activates his propellers. As he flies off his jackbots follow him.)

Raimundo: What was that?

**Omi: I do not know, but we had better get back to the temple to think about it.**

* * *


	2. Pink elephants on parade from Dumbo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown! The only things that belong to me are my made up Shen Gong Wu. I do not own any of the tunes that the songs are accompanied by.

**Note: **This is sort of based on the Buffy story "once more with feeling". Which I don't own!

_Italics Sung words._

**Xiaolin Showdown: The Musical? _Part 2_**

**__**

(The Xiaolin Temple. The four monks are reading ancient scrolls.)

Omi: That event was most confusing!

Raimundo: Yeah dude, we all just started singing.

Clay: Yeah, and Kimiko admitted that she fancies Jack Spicer!

Kimiko: I do not! That was just a filler line!

Omi: I have found something! It says here that there is an ancient spell that will case reality to alter in any way that the user wishes!

Clay: I see, you reckon that someone used it to make reality like a musical.

Omi: Yes, and who do we know that casts spells?

Kimiko: Wuya!

Raimundo: But Wuya's a ghost!

(Enter Dojo.)

Dojo: Kids! I jus noticed that the shard of lightning, reversing mirror and serpents tail are missing! You know what that means?

Omi: Then Wuya did cast the spell!

Clay: Does that scroll say how to stop the spell?

Omi: Yes, we have to force Wuya to stop the spell!

Kimiko: But we don't know where to find her!

(Dojo starts twitching.)

Dojo: AH! A new Shen Gong Wu has just revealeditself!

(Omi picks up the scroll.)

Omi: It is the crystal heart. A most powerful Shen Gong Wu that forces someone of the opposite gender to fall in love with the user!

Raimundo: Dude that is cool! Freaky, but cool!

Dojo: Let's go! Maybe Wuya will be there.

(Dojo enlarges and the four monks mount him. He flies off. Cut to Egypt. The four monks are digging next to the sphinx.)

Omi: Very clever Clay, using the mind reader conch to detect when people are approaching so that we know to hide the hole!

Kimiko: There's the Shen Gong Wu!

Voice from off screen: SHARD OF LIGHTNING!

(The Shen Gong Wu vanishes. The monks turn around to see Wuya holding it.)

Clay: I reckon that Shen Gong Wu is ours!

(Suddenly Jack lands next to Wuya.)

Jack: WRYMS BREATH!

(The sand around Wuya starts to melt. Her legs are soon encased in a block of glass. Both he and Omi reach for the Shen Gong Wu in Wuya's hand.)

Omi: Jack Spicer and Wuya, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager the orb of tornami!

Jack: I wager the Wrym's breath!

Wuya: I wager the serpent's tail!

Omi: The game is first to find the Shen Gong Wu in the sand. Let's go.

All three: Xiaolin Showdown!

(The landscape around them changes to nothingness. A huge sphere of sand is floating in the centre. Kimiko, Dojo, Raimundo and Clay are on a hovering platform. Jack, Omi and Wuya, legs still in glass are floating.)

Jack, Omi and Wuya: Gong Ye Tampai!

Wuya: SERPENTS TAIL!

(She slides out of the glass and kicks it away.)

Omi: ORB OF TORNAMI!

(A huge torrent of water blast at the sand, which flies outwards creating a sandstorm. Jack and Omi cover there eyes.)

Wuya: SERPENTS TAIL!

(With the sand going right through her Wuya simply searches for the Shen Gong Wu.)

Wuya: I'm going to win!

(Suddenly music starts playing.)

Kimiko: It's happening again!

Omi: Not in the middle of a showdown!

Raimundo: I can't control my actions, RING OF NINE DRAGONS!

(Raimundo splits into nine different Raimundos. They swarm forwards and join the showdown.)

Dojo: Well that's never happened before.

Wuya: _Look out, look out,_

_Raimundos are on parade,_

_ Here they come,_

_ Hippoty, hoppity,_

_ They're here and there,_

_ Raimundos are everywhere!_

_ Look out, look out,_

_ They're digging through the sand,_

_ With their bare hands,_

_ Hippoty, Hoppity,_

_ Parade, Invade,_

_ Raimundos are on parade!_

Dojo: _What'll I do! _

_ What'll I do!_

_ What an unusual view!_

Omi: _I can stand the sight of worms,_

_And microscopic Germs,_

_ But multiple Raimundos,_

_ Are really too much for me!_

_ I am not the type to faint,_

_When things are odd or things are quaint,_

_But seeing things you know there Ain't,_

_ Can certainly give you an awful fright!_

Clay and Kimiko: _What a sight!_

Jack: _Keep em away, Keep em away!_

_I'm afraid, need you aid!_

Wuya: _Raimundos are on parade!_

Omi: _Raimundo!_

Kimiko: _Raimundo!_

Clay: _Raimundo!_

(Wuya grabs the Shen Gong Wu. As she does the world returns to normal. She is holding the serpent's tail, Wrym's breath, orb of tornami and crystal heart.)

Wuya: As you see, my plan is working. I didn't expect it to effect me, but no matter. SHARD OF LIGHTNING!

(Wuya vanishes. Jack activates his propellers and flies off. )

Clay: This is worse that Uncle Tim's mood after fallin' off a horse!

Omi: Indeed, who knows what Wuya will do next?


	3. Zero to Hero From Hercules

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown! The only things that belong to me are my made up Shen Gong Wu. I do not own any of the tunes that the songs are accompanied by.

**Note: **This is sort of based on the Buffy story "once more with feeling". Which I don't own!

_Italics Sung words._

**Xiaolin Showdown: The Musical? _Part 3_**

(Chase Young's lair. Chase is at the top of the steps with two lions. Enter Omi.)

Chase: Why have you come here young monk?

Omi: I… need your help.

Chase: You mean you wan't me to, convince Wuya to stop her spell.

Omi: You know about that?

Chase: People singing and dancing all over the place, a bit hard to miss.

Omi: Indeed. But, can you help me to defeat her?

Chase: I hardly think I need to.

(He turns to his lions.)

Chase: We think that you are strong enough.

(The Lions turn to warriors and start to dance as th Music starts.)

Omi: Not again!

Chase: _Bless my soul,_

_Omi's on a roll,_

_Goodie of the week in every evil opinion poll._

_What a pro,_

_Omi will always win,_

_Point him at a villain and you'll hero a combat's din._

_He was a no-one!_

Warriors: _A zero, zero!_

Chase: _Now he's a honcho!_

Warriors: _He's a hero!_

Chase: _He was a monk with no special traits,_

_From zero to hero,_

_In no time flat,_

_Zero to hero,_

_Just like that!_

_When he smiled,_

_The girls went wild with…_

Warriors:_ Oohs and Aahs!_

_They will slap his face on every vas**e**_

Chase: _On every V**a**se!_

Warriors: _From appearance fees_

_And royalties…_

Chase: _Omi will have cash to burn!_

_He'll be really rich and famous,_

_And lots and lots of cash he'll earn!_

_Say amen,_

_There he goes again!_

Warriors: _Sweet and undefeated,_

_And adn great ten out of ten!_

_Folks line up, just to watch him flex,_

_And this perfect package has a pair of perfect pecks!_

Chase: _Omi he comes, he sees he conquers,_

_Honey the crowds are going bonkers!_

Warriors: _He is the best he's brave and smart!_

Chase: _From zero to hero!_

Warriors: _A major hunk!_

Chase: _From zero to hero!_

Warriors: _And who'd have thunk!_

Chase: _Who puts the war in Xiaolin Warrior?_

Warriors: _It's Omi!_

Chase: _Who's daring deeds would be great theatre?_

Warriors: _It's Omi!_

Chase: _Isn't he bold!_

Warriors: _No-one braver!_

Chase: _Isn't he sweet!_

Warriors: _Our favourite flavour!_

Chase: _Go Omi!_

Warriors: _Go Omi!_

Chase: _Go Omi!_

Warriors: _Go Omi!_

Chase: _Go Omi!_

Warriors: _Go Omi!_

Chase: _Bless my soul,_

_Omi's on a roll!_

Warriors: _Undefeated!_

Chase: _Riding high!_

Warriors: _And the nicest guy!_

Chase: _Not conceded!_

_He was a no-one…_

Warriors: _A zero, zero!_

Chase: _Now he's a honcho…_

Warriors: _He's our hero!_

Chase: _He's made the heights at breakneck speed!_

_From zero to hero!_

_Omi's a hero! _

_Now he's a hero!_

Warriors: _Yes indeed!_

Omi: I did not come here for fake praise! I came for help!

Chase: (Changing to monster) How dare her spell affect me as well! ROAR!

Omi: But, will you help!

Chase: Yes!

(They both leave. Cut to the Xiaolin temple at night. A cloaked figure crosses the courtyard. They enter the main building and sneak to the monks bedrooms. The figure pulls out something and points it into one of the cubicles.)

Figure: CRYSTAL HEART!

(The figure then sneaks out of the temple again.)


	4. Evbody wnts be a cat from the aristocats

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown! The only things that belong to me are my made up Shen Gong Wu. I do not own any of the tunes that the songs are accompanied by.

**Note: **This is sort of based on the Buffy story "once more with feeling". Which I don't own!

_Italics Sung words._

**Xiaolin Showdown: The Musical? _Part 4_**

(Morning at the Xiaolin temple. Enter Omi and Chase in human form. The three other monks are already there.)

Kimiko: Omi! What are you doing with chase young?

Raimundo: Yeah dude, he's the enemy, well one of the enemies.

Omi: We can't defeat Wuya on our own, Chase is going to help us.

Kimiko: We don't need help! We've kicked Wuya's butt before we can do it again.

Clay: Yeah, how do we know that Chase won't come up with an even worse plan.

Chase: You have my word.

Kimiko: The word of a bad guy, don't make me laugh.

Omi: LISTEN! I do not like this course of action either but Chase is our only chance of getting Wuya o stop the spell. Besides, Chase in actually helping us as the spell affects him as well.

Clay: Hey that's a good point. Wuya seemed to be surprised when the spell effected her as well.

Raimundo: I still don't think that this a good idea.

Kimiko: I think that we should trust him, just this once. Besides, we can have the sphere of Yun with us at all times, just in case.

(Raimundo looks annoyed. Cut back to the dark cave. Enter Wuya.)

Wuya: My plan is working. Already the major governments are starting to collapse due to confusion. If I just wait a little bit longer I shall rule the world!

(Her eyes glow for a moment.)

Wuya: Ah, a new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself.

(Cut to the monks and Chase riding Dojo through the sky.)

Dojo: This new Shen Gong Wu is the emerald rod.

Chase: Ah, the one that lets you turn lead into gold.

Kimiko: Why the emerald rod, surely it should be the philosophers stone?

Dojo: The philosophers stone? Hahahahahahahaha.

Raimundo: Dude, why does Chase have to come?

Omi: In case Wuya is there.

(Suddenly the Music starts.)

Clay: Chase is the best!

Omi: _Everybody wants to be like Chase,_

_Because Chase is the only one bad…_

Kimiko: _Who is really really rad._

Omi: _Everyone's picking up on that evil beat,_

_Cos everything else is obsolete._

Clay: _Old Wuya with her spell,_

_Makes you think your in hell,_

_I'd rather have a fag._

Omi: _But with Chase in the act,_

_You can send that spell back,_

_To that evil hag!_

Kimiko:_Jack Spicer tries to be bad,_

_Still Chase is the only one who can pull of that fad._

Omi:_He turns into a monster,_

_Makes plans,_

_And burns up lace,_

_Cos everybody wants to be like Chase._

Clay: _Old Wuya with her spell,_

_Makes you think your in hell,_

_I'd rather have a fag._

Omi: _But with Chase in the act,_

_You can send that spell back,_

_To that evil hag!_

Kimiko: _Everybody wants to be like Chase,_

_Because Chase is the only one bad,_

_Who is really really rad._

Omi: _When fighting in a combat you should not use a mace,_

_Because everybody wants to be like Chase._

Raimundo: You're all mad.

Omi, Clay and Kimiko: _Everybody, Everybody, Everybody wants to be like Chase,_

_Everybody, Everybody, Everybody wants to be like Chase,_

_Everybody, Everybody, Everybody wants to be like Chase,_

_Everybody, Everybody, Everybody!_

Raimundo: Snap out of it guys!

Omi: The spell is getting stronger. We are starting to say things that we would never say.

Dojo: Here we are kids, and Chase, the Himalayas.

Clay: And look who has come to greet us.

(On the ground below Wuya is chasing Jack, who has the emerald rod.)

Kimiko: Looks like we've got our work cut out.

Jack: (Seeing the monks) Jackbots, Attack!

Omi: I'll take the Jackbots, you three go after Jack and Wuya.

Raimundo: I'll go after Jack but not Wuya.

Clay: Why not?

Raimundo: I love Wuya!

**Dramatic cliffhanger music plays. Hope you liked this chapter, Please review.**


	5. I won't say I'm in love from hercules

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown! The only things that belong to me are my made up Shen Gong Wu. I do not own any of the tunes that the songs are accompanied by.

**Note: **This is sort of based on the Buffy story "once more with feeling". Which I don't own!

_Italics Sung words._

**Previously on Xiaolin Showdown**

Omi: I'll take the Jackbots, you three go after Jack and Wuya.

Raimundo: I'll go after Jack but not Wuya.

Clay: Why not?

Raimundo: I love Wuya!

**Xiaolin Showdown: The Musical? _Part 5_**

Omi: YOU WHAT!

Raimundo: I don't know why. I just love her.

Wuya: Oh Raimundo, you'll beat up your fellow monks for me won't you?

Raimundo: Anything for you.

(Raimundo starts to attack the other three monks.)

Raimundo: Typhoon Boom, Wind!

(A huge gust of wind picks up Omi and sends him flying into Kimiko.)

Clay: Believe me, I'm sorry about this partner. SPHERE OF YUN!

Wuya: REVERSING MIRROR!

(The force field appears around Clay, Kimiko and Omi instead of Raimundo.)

Wuya: Excellent work Raimundo.

(She is now holding the Emerald rod.)

Wuya: SHARD OF LIGHTNING!

(She vanishes. Cut to the dark cave. Wuya appears. Suddenly the Music starts.)

Wuya: Oh no. Rise my creatures of stone.

(Four stone creatures rise up from the ground.)

Wuya:_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,_

_I guess I've already won that,_

_No man is worth the aggravation,_

_That's ancient History, been there, done that!_

Stone creatures: _Who do you think your kidding, _

_He's the earth and heaven to you,_

_Try to keep it hidden, _

_Honey we can see right through you,_

_Girl you can't conceal it,_

_We know how your feeling,_

_Who you're thinking of!_

Wuya: _No chance, No way,_

_I won't say it, no, no!_

Stone creatures: _You swoon you sigh, _

_Why deny it, oh, oh!_

Wuya: _It's too cliché,_

_I won't say I'm in love._

_It was a stupid Shen Gong Wu spell,_

_It was a great plan to start out,_

_My head is screaming, get a grip girl,_

_Unless you're willing to join the good guys!_

Stone creatures: _You keep on denying,_

_That there are forces you can't control,_

_Baby, we're not buying,_

_Hun, love is a powerful thing, _

_Face it that you've in love, _

_You gotta own up that you've,_

_Got, got, got it bad!_

Wuya:_No chance, no way,_

_I won't say it no, no!_

Stone creatures: _Give up or give in,_

_Check the queen you're in love!_

Wuya: _This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love!_

Stone creatures: _Stop doing this, _

_Read or lips,_

_You're in love!_

Wuya: _No way, _

_No chance, _

_I won't say I'm in love!_

Stone creatures: _She won't say in love!_

Wuya: _Get off my case,_

_I won't say it!_

Stone creatures: _Now don't be proud,_

_It's okay you're in love!_

Wuya: _At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love._

Stone creatures: _La, la, la, la, la, laa._

Wuya: I hope this plan finishes soon!

(Cut back to Himalayas. The monks have got out of the force field.)

Raimundo: Sorry guys, I don't know what's wrong with me!

Omi: I think I do! This is most likely the work of the Crystal heart!

Kimiko: Of course!

Chase: Wuya has the crystal heart!

Clay: Sure does.

Chase: That is a most unpredictable Shen Gong Wu. With the balance of reality as weak as it is currently is she may get more than she bargained for.

Omi: What do you mean?

Chase: We will probably see soon enough.

**Here you go. Please read and review!**


	6. The Circle of Life from The lion King

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown! The only things that belong to me are my made up Shen Gong Wu. I do not own any of the tunes that the songs are accompanied by.

**Note: **This is sort of based on the Buffy story "once more with feeling". Which I don't own!

_Italics Sung words._

**Xiaolin Showdown: The Musical? _Part 6_**

(The Xiaolin Temple. The monks are talking with Master Fung.)

Omi: Using the crystal heart, Wuya…

Raimundo: (Dreamily) Wuya.

Omi: …has made Raimundo fall in love with her.

Kimiko: What are we going to do master Fung.

Master Fung: The world is a troublesome place.

(Suddenly the Music starts)

Master Fung: After all…

_From the day you arrived at the temple,_

_And first set off on you quest,_

_You've had to get all of the Shen Gong Wu,_

_More to do than can ever be done!_

_There are far to many to get them all,_

_More to find, than can ever be found,_

_Wuya the witch, may get the odd one, _

_But most of all it's us who win!_

_In our great Xiaolin Quest,_

_Which involves us all,_

_All our elements,_

_Fire, water, Earth, and air,_

_Until we beat evil,_

_And the world is in light,_

_In our great quest,_

_Our great Xiaolin Quest!_

_In our great Xiaolin Quest,_

_Which involves us all,_

_All our elements,_

_Fire, water, Earth, and air,_

_Until we beat evil,_

_And the world is in light,_

_In our great quest,_

_Our great Xiaolin Quest!_

Omi: Master Fung is right. Whatever his point was.

Clay: Yeah I lost track too.

Kimiko: I think that he was saying that it doesn't matter if we lose a Shen Gong Wu, as long as we work together.

Omi: But with Raimundo under Wuya's…

Raimundo: (Dreamily) Wuya.

Omi: …spell how can we work together..

Clay: Say where did Chase go.

Kimiko: Yeah, I've not seen him since we got back.

(Enter Dojo.)

Dojo: We've been robbed! Our vault has been cleaned out!

Omi: I was a fool to trust Chase Young.

Clay: What Shen Gong Wu do we have with us? I have the sphere of Yun.

Omi: I have the thorn of thunderbolts.

Kimiko: I have the star Hanabi.

Raimundo: I have the ring of nine dragons.

Clay: Not really enough to fight evil with.

Omi: We could try and get them back off Chase Young.

Kimiko: Are you crazy. As well as his jungle cats he has most of the Shen Gong Wu!

Clay: Yep, we'd last less time than a pig in a sausage factory.

Kimiko: Hey Dojo, any Shen Gong Wu revealed.

Dojo: No, Nothing.

Omi: Then we have no way of finding Wuya.

Raimundo: (Dreamily) Wuya.

Kimiko: BE QUIET!

Omi: We should study the scrolls again for answers.

Clay: It's worth a shot.

(Cut to the scroll room. Omi, Clay, Dojo and Kimiko are reading. Raimundo keeps writing Rai and Wuya 4ever on pieces of paper. Whenever she sees one Kimiko rips it up.)

Dojo: Heres something. It says that if the effect of the Crystal heart isn't taken off within a week, it will be permanent. It also says that the love will get deeper and deeper during that time, and at the end of the week the victim will love the user more than life itself!

Clay: How long has it been?

Omi: Slightly less than a day.

Kimiko: If we don't find Wuya…

Raimundo: (Dreamily) Wuya.

Kimiko: AAARGH! (She knocks Raimundo out.) If we don't get her to take the Shen Gong Wu power off, Raimundo is doomed!

Omi: But what was Chase saying about getting more than she bargained for?

Clay: I've got it! It means that due to Wuya's reality alteration spell, the Wu became double barrelled.

Kimiko: Meaning?

Clay: That Wuya might be as much in love with Raimundo As he is with Wuya!

Omi: Oh no!

Dojo: Hop on kids, we need to find Wuya!

**Hope you like it. Please Review!**


	7. Cn you feel luv tnght from the lion king

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown! The only things that belong to me are my made up Shen Gong Wu. I do not own any of the tunes that the songs are accompanied by.

**Note: **This is sort of based on the Buffy story "once more with feeling". Which I don't own!

_Italics Sung words._

**Xiaolin Showdown: The Musical? _Part 7_**

(The Xiaolin Temple Scroll Room. Raimundo comes round.)

Raimundo: What's going on, I need to get to Wuya!

(He leaves the temple and walks towards the hills!

Raimundo: Wuya, I'm coming!

(Cut to the cave. Wuya is sitting on her own.)

Wuya: Oh Raimundo… I've got to get to him! SHARD OF LIGHTNING!

(She vanishes. Cut to the other three monks on Dojo.)

Omi: This is indeed a very dark situation.

Kimiko: Less talk, more finding Wuya to KICK HER EVIL HAG BUTT!

Clay: I think you should calm down Kimiko. We'll find Wuya.

Kimiko: We'd better!

(Cut back to Raimundo. Suddenly Wuya appears next to him.)

Raimundo: Wuya!

Wuya: Raimundo!

(They Kiss. Enter Chase and Jack. The pair don't see them.)

Chase: Sickening.

(Suddenly the music starts.)

Chase: Oh no!

Wuya: This is our song.

Chase: _I can see what's happening…_

Jack: What?

Chase: _And they don't have a clue…_

Jack: Who?

Chase: _They've fallen in love and here's the bottom line,_

_It's because of a Shen Gong Wu._

Jack: Oh.

Chase: _The sweet caress of twilight,_

_There's magic everywhere,_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere,_

_Disasters in the air!_

_Can you feel the love tonight,_

_The peace the evening brings,_

_That par for once, in perfect harmony,_

_Even though they're enemies._

Wuya: _So many things to tell him,_

_But how to make him see,_

_The truth about our love, _

_Impossible,_

_He'd turn away from me._

Raimundo: _She's turning back, she's hiding,_

_But what I can't decide,_

_Why won't she be the girl I know she is,_

_The girl I see Inside._

Chase: _Can you feel the love tonight,_

_The peace the evening brings,_

_That par for once, in perfect harmony,_

_Even though they're enemies._

_Can you feel the love tonight,_

_You needn't look to far,_

_Strolling through, the nights uncertainties,_

_Love is where they are._

_And if they fall in love tonight,_

_It can be assumed,_

That she won't remove her spell… 

Chase and Jack: _In short the world is doomed!_

(Raimundo and Wuya kiss again. Wuya then notices Chase and Jack.)

Wuya: Chase, what are you doing here.

Chase: Just trying to stop you from ruling the world.

Raimundo: Hey Wuya. (He whispers something to her.)

Wuya: Really, in that case, I demand that you give me the emperor scorpion!

Chase: Never!

Wuya: Rise my creatures of stone!

(Four stone creatures rise up. They grab Chase and search him. One of them passes Wuya the emperor scorpion.)

Wuya: Excellent. EMPEROR SCORPION! Reduce the crystal hearts remaining time!

(A beam of light shoots from the emperor scorpion and hits the Crystal heart.)

Raimundo: What was that?

Wuya: Soon Raimundo, we shall be together forever!

(They kiss again. Cut to the Monks on Dojo.)

Dojo: ARGH! A new Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself.

Kimiko: What is it?

Dojo: It's the silver penny.

Omi: I have heard of this Shen Gong Wu, it allows the user to duplicate any object.

Clay: Sounds like a mighty useful Shen Gong Wu!

Omi: Yes, and Wuya will most likely be there!

Kimiko: She is going down!

(Cut back to Wuya and Raimundo.)

Wuya: The silver penny Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself.

Raimundo: Time to go and beat some former friends to it.

Wuya: Our love will defeat them all! SHARD OF LIGHTNING!

(They vanish.)

Chase: I have to stop her. GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!

(He disappears through the hole. Jack activates his propellers and flies off.)

**Hope you like it! Please Review!**


	8. Dig, dig, dig from snow white

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown! The only things that belong to me are my made up Shen Gong Wu. I do not own any of the tunes that the songs are accompanied by.

**Note: **This is sort of based on the Buffy story "once more with feeling". Which I don't own!

_Italics Sung words._

**Xiaolin Showdown: The Musical? _Part 8_**

(Dojo is flying through the sky with Omi, Raimundo and Kimiko riding him. He lands in Greece.)

Dojo: Here we are kids, Greece. Home of the silver penny.

Omi: So where is the Shen Gong Wu?

Dojo: It's buried around here somewhere.

(Suddenly the music starts.)

Kimiko: Oh no, not again!

Clay: Lets get digging!

All three: _We Dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig,_

_To find this Shen Gong Wu,_

_To Dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, _

_Is what we need to do!_

Clay: _It Ain't no way to find stuff quick…_

Omi: _If you dig, dig, dig with a shovel or pick._

Kimiko: _For a Shen Gong Wu,_

_For a Shen Gong Wu!_

_When there's tons of dirt to get, through!_

All three: _We Dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig,_

_To find this Shen Gong Wu,_

_To Dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, _

_Is what we need to do!_

Omi: _We need to dig up this Shen Gong Wu._

Clay:_ Tons of dirt to get through maybe more._

Jack: _Oh, I don't know what you're digging for,_

_I have the Shen Gong Wu!_

Omi: It's Jack Spicer, and he has the Shen Gong Wu!

Dojo: OH, it was the Golden penny that was underground.

(The trio glare at Dojo.)

Dojo: What, it's an easy mistake to make!

Jack: Later Xiaolin Losers!

(He starts to fly. Suddenly Wuya and Raimundo appear and knock him out of the sky.)

Raimundo: This Shen Gong Wu is ours!

Kimiko: WUYA!

(She launches herself at Wuya, who is knocked backwards. Kimiko conjore up great balls of flames and hurls them at her.)

Raimundo: Stop it Kimiko!

Omi: Raimundo, either hand over that Shen Gong Wu or prepare for a humiliating defeat!

Raimundo: Oh it's you who'll be defeated. Typhoon boom, wind!

Omi: Tornado strike, water!

(The pair become locked in combat. Meanwhile Wuya has dropped the crystal heart.)

Dojo: That's not possible, the crystal heart is already red! That means that we haven't got much time before it goes gold! When it has, the effect will be permanent.

(Wuya scoops it up again before Kimiko can grab it.)

Omi: THORN OF THUNDERBOLTS!

Raimundo: EMPEROR SCORPION!

(No matter how much Omi tries the thorn of thunderbolts doesn't work.)

Raimundo: Typhoon Boom, wind!

(Omi is sent flying backwards. Clay leaps towards Raimundo.)

Clay: SPHERE OF YUN!

Raimundo: SERPENTS TAIL!

(Raimundo slips out of the sphere.)

Raimundo: Orb of tornami!

(Clay is sent flying back and lands next to Omi. Omi gets up to keep fighting. Suddenly a hole appears in mid air and Chase Young comes out of it.)

Omi: Chase young, you stole our Shen Gong Wu!

Chase: Only to help save the world! Lets fight!

Both: Fly fooling moth, butterfly eating tofu, mangy dog doing tap-dance!

(They perform a complex series of moves which sends Raimundo flying. He drops the Emperor scorpion. Both he and Omi dive for it.)

Raimundo: Omi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My ring of nine dragons against your thorn of thunderbolts, winner takes the emperor Scorpion.

Omi: I accept your challenge!

Raimundo: The game is steal the Wu, first one to take the others Wu wins.

Both: Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!

**Hope you enjoyed this part. Please Review!**


	9. Hakuna Matatta from The Lion King

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown! The only things that belong to me are my made up Shen Gong Wu. I do not own any of the tunes that the songs are accompanied by.

**Note: **This is sort of based on the Buffy story "once more with feeling". Which I don't own!

_Italics Sung words._

Previously on Xiaolin Showdown 

Raimundo: Omi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My ring of nine dragons against your thorn of thunderbolts, winner takes the emperor Scorpion.

Omi: I accept your challenge!

Raimundo: The game is steal the Wu, first one to take the others Wu wins.

Both: Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!

**Xiaolin Showdown: The Musical? _Part 9_**

(The world changes around them. They are in a huge cage with thick metal bar. Raimundo and Omi are stood inside facing each other. Chase, Jack, Wuya, Kimiko, Clay and Dojo are all stood outside watching.)

Omi and Raimundo: Gong ye Tampai!

Raimundo: RING OF NINE DRAGONS!

(Raimundo splits off into nine different Raimundos.)

Omi: By splitting up you have only weakened yourself.

Raimundo: Yeah, but now you have nine Wu to steal!

Omi: I did not think of that.

(Omi leaps towards the first Raimundo, who ducks. The second and third Raimundo both strike at Omi as he passes.)

Omi: THORN OF THUNDERBOLTS!

(As one of the Raimundos ducks, Omi pulls the ring off it. The Raimundo then vanishes.)

Raimundo: Every time you do that I get stronger!

(Three of the Raimundos surround Omi.)

Omi: Tornado Strike, water!

(The three Raimundos are caught up in a typhoon. As they whirl around, Omi pulls the ring off each.)

Omi: Four down, five to go!

Raimundo: Five is still enough to defeat you!

(One of the Raimundos leaps at Omi and almost grabs the thorn of thunderbolts. As he falls away, Omi pulls the ring off.)

Clay, Kimiko and Dojo: Go Omi!

Chase: Most impressive.

Jack: I don't have anyone to root for!

Wuya: Go Honey, you can beat him!

Kimiko: SHUT UP! (Launches herself at Wuya again.) STAR HANABI, FIRE!

Wuya: REVERSING MIRROR!

(Kimiko ducks as the flames shoot past her. Meanwhile in the showdown.)

Omi: THORN OF THUNDERBOLTS, WATER!

(A ball of electrified water flies at one of the Raimundos. As they dodge they hit another of the Raimundos and the pair fall to the ground. Omi grabs the rings off both of them. Suddenly the Music starts.)

Omi: Oh no. Not another annoying song!

Raimundo: _A Xiaolin Showdown,_

_What a wonderful phrase,_

_A Xiaolin Showdown,_

_Ain't no passing craze,_

_It's what you do when,_

_You want a Shen Gong Wu,_

_It's the tie breaker,_

_Over Shen Gong Wu,_

_A Xiaolin Showdown._

Jack: (Gesturing to Omi.) _Why, when he was first on his quest._

Omi: _When I was first on my quest!_

Raimundo: Very nice.

Omi: Thanks.

Jack: _He found that his bald head lacked a certain appeal,_

_It would get him insulted and that's for real,_

Omi: _I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem a bit dim,_

_But a Showdown, was a place that I found I could win!_

_I'd always win!_

Jack: Well not always!

Omi: _Because Jack Spicer's really thin!_

Jack: Hey!

Omi: _My skills were a hit!_

Jack: Mine were better!

Omi: _And Jack Spicer's they were…_

Kimiko: Be quiet Omi!

Omi: Sorry.

Raimundo: _A Xiaolin Showdown,_

_What a wonderful phrase,_

_A Xiaolin Showdown,_

_Ain't no passing craze,_

_It's what you do when,_

_You want a Shen Gong Wu,_

_It's the tie breaker,_

_Over Shen Gong Wu,_

_A Xiaolin Showdown._

All: _A XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!_

Omi: Leopard strike!

(Omi leaps at the last two Raimundos and pulls the rings off. Only one of them vanishes. As the world returns to normal Omi is holding the Emperor scorpion, the thorn of thunderbolts and the ring of nine dragons.)

Kimiko: You got the Scorpion! Now we can stop the Crystal heart!

Wuya: Too Late!

(She holds up the heart as it goes gold!)

Dojo: The effect is permanent!

Kimiko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Please Review. Be sure to look out for the final, and reasonably exciting instalment of Xiaolin Showdown: The Musical?


	10. Just cnt wait be king from the lion king

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown! The only things that belong to me are my made up Shen Gong Wu. I do not own any of the tunes that the songs are accompanied by.

**Note: **This is sort of based on the Buffy story "once more with feeling". Which I don't own!

_Italics Sung words._

Previously on Xiaolin Showdown 

Kimiko: You got the Scorpion! Now we can stop the Crystal heart!

Wuya: Too Late!

(She holds up the heart as it goes gold!)

Dojo: The effect is permanent!

Kimiko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Xiaolin Showdown: The Musical? _Part 10_**

Wuya: Ah ha ha ha ha ha!

Kimiko: You're evil, 100 evil!

Wuya: I thank you.

Raimundo: Get lost Kimiko!

Kimiko: Raimundo fight it, you don't love her! She doesn't really love you! I love you!

Raimundo: Leave us alone. You may have the silver penny, but we have our love.

Omi: Kimiko what we need is more time.

Kimiko: What?

Omi: More **time.**

Kimiko: Of course. Give me the emperor scorpion.

(Omi tosses her the emperor scorpion.)

Kimiko: I hope this works. EMPEROR SCORPION! SANDS OF TIME!

(There is a huge flash of light. The ground around them started too shake violently sending up huge clouds of dust. When the dust and light cleared on the ground in front of Kimiko was… the sands of time!)

Kimiko: YES!

(She grabs it.)

Wuya: What are you doing?

Kimiko: SANDS OF TIME!

(She vanishes. Five minutes earlier she appears. Wuya is fighting earlier Kimiko. Raimundo is fighting Omi. Wuya has just dropped the crystal heart, as she did earlier. Present Kimiko dives for it. She and Wuya grab it at the same time.)

Wuya: What, there are two of you!

Kimiko: Wuya, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown. My Star Hanabi for your Reversing mirror. Winner takes the Crystal Heart.

Wuya: Very well I accept.

Kimiko: The game is rescue Raimundo. First one find him wins!

Both: Lets go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!

(The world around them changes. A huge maze grows out of the ground. Raimundo flies to the centre of it where a cage grows around him. Wuya and Kimiko are at the entrance. The others, including the other Kimiko, are on a platform floating above the maze.)

Wuya and Kimiko: Gong Ye Tampai!

(They both run off into the maze.)

Kimiko: Left or right… right!

(She runs right, Wuya runs left. They both take several turns and end up on the same stretch. Raimundo is at the end of the path in a cage.)

Raimundo: Wuya, you've come to save me!

Wuya: Sure have.

(She conjures green lightning and sends it flying at the cage which bursts open.)

Raimundo: Wuya!

(He runs towards her, she runs towards him.)

Kimiko: Oh no! STAR HANABI, FIRE!

(A wall of flames appears between Wuya and Raimundo. Kimiko leaps right through the flames and grabs Raimundo. As she does the world returns to normal. She is holding the Crystal heart, reversing mirror and star Hanabi.)

Kimiko: Yes! CRYSTAL HEART!

(Raimundo and Wuya glow with red light which then diffuses. They both fall to ground.)

Kimiko: SANDS OF TIME!

(She vanishes. The other Kimiko runs over to Raimundo who comes round in her arms.)

Raimundo: Do you really love me?

Kimiko: YES!

(They Kiss. Suddenly Future Kimiko appears again holding a puzzle box.)

Future Kimiko: Dashi was glad to provide this.

(She opens the puzzle box and Wuya is sucked into it. The two Kimiko's walk up to each other and as they tough, they merge in a blinding flash of light.)

Kimiko: The world is safe again.

Omi: Yes, with Wuya trapped the song spell will be over.

(Suddenly the music starts.)

Raimundo: Well, maybe one more song.

Kimiko: For old times sake!

Omi: _I'm gonna be a great warrior,_

_So enemies beware!_

Jack: _Well I've never seen warrior,_

_With quite so little hair!_

Raimundo: _Our love is going to stay with us…_

Kimiko: _For all eternity!_

Chase: _Wuya's time is up,_

_I'm looking down,_

_At her box on the floor!_

Jack: _Maybe I'll give her another chance._

Rai and Kim: _We're so glad we've got our romance!_

Jack: Man that is sickening.

Raimundo: _No evil witches,_

Kimiko: _Or their evil spells,_

Jack: _No more stupid singing!_

Rai and Kim: _Only our love!_

Clay: _That's great!_

Omi: _Finding Shen Gong Wu, all day!_

Clay: _Doing it the kung fu cowboy way!_

Jack: _I think it's time that I should leave, I'm going to depart!_

Omi: _On the path to good that at least is a start!_

Chase: _If this is were the futures headed you can count me out,_

_With all this romance and stupid love I wouldn't hang about!_

Rai and Kim: _Our love will help us to beat everything,_

_For now we'll just give up and sing!_

Raimundo: _Everybody look left!_

Kimiko: _Everybody look right!_

Both: _Everywhere you look were, standing in the spot light!_

Jack: _That stinks!_

All: _Wuya has been defeated so lets sing,_

_Because we have almost ended this thing!_

_This is the Xiaolin Warriors greatest fling!_

Rai and Kim: _Our love will help us to beat everything,_

_For now we'll just give up and sing!_

_Our love will help us to beat, everything!_

Omi: Thank goodness the song nightmare is now over!

Clay: Yeah, that's all of the melody out of our system!

Rai and Kim: Lets get back to the temple.

(They mount Dojo who flies off. Jack picks up the puzzle box and flies off. Chase just turns away.)

THE END 


End file.
